Salhior
Salhior (pronounced ''/'sælhiɔːr/'') is the Supreme Admiral of the Mrovian Navy and by far the most powerful Mrovian physically, earning him the nickname, "Mrov's Champion." Salhior is largely responsible for training Cuber throughout much of the saiyan's life. History Salhior was born on Mrov at Age 384. Salhior was born far stronger than any other Mrovian known in existence, but his humble personality and his successful upbringing prevented him from abusing his immense physical power. Because of his natural strength, Salhior inevitably joined the Mrovian Navy, and also proved himself to be an intuitive leader and brilliant strategist. By the age of 264 (fairly young for a Mrovian adult, about equivalent to a human in his/her mid-late 20s), Salhior had become the Supreme Admiral of the Mrovian Navy. Arrival and training of Cuber In the year 741 Age, the crippled Cuber, in his , arrives on Glaysia, a Mrovian world housing one of the Republic's primary research facilities. Cuber's arrival in Mrovian territory is reported to Salhior himself as well as the Mrovian High Council. While the Council wishes to have Cuber euthanized, believing the Saiyan to be a danger to their people, Salhior, considering such an act to be cruel, convinces the Council to allow Cuber to live and agrees to contain the Saiyan on Glaysia. Aware that Saiyans are warriors, Salhior gives Cuber a chance to fight for his freedom, but being far stronger than the Saiyan boy, the Mrovian Supreme Admiral inevitably defeats him with ease. Following the duel, Salhior asks Cuber how the Saiyan boy ended up in Mrovian territory. Cuber answers Salhior truthfully, telling the Mrovian that after he, Chaiva, and Kailon had escaped the , the three of them accidentally landed on a world owned by Nitro. Kailon supposedly fought Nitro, and he and Chaiva were to catch up with Cuber after Kailon's victory. Knowing that Nitro is still alive, Salhior informs Cuber of the fact and both he and Cuber can only assume that the space emperor killed Cuber's companions. Given that Nitro's empire had been expanding in the direction of the Mrovian Republic, Salhior decides to train Cuber and take the Saiyan as his student. Salhior trains Cuber on the training ground of the Lance of Mrov and teaches the Saiyan how to . After two years since Cuber's arrival, Salhior decides to have the Saiyan spar with his daughter, Aysuida, who is easily the second most powerful Mrovian physically, having inherited a portion of Salhior's abnormal strength. Aysuida initially looks down upon the Saiyan boy, but after fighting him briefly, she is impressed with Cuber as he had far exceeded her initial expectations. With her newfound respect for Cuber, Aysuida agrees to keep Salhior's training of the Saiyan a secret from the High Council. After Cuber eliminates the Galatrix Arena slavers on Glaysia in 750 Age, the High Council confronts Salhior about the Saiyan, informing the Supreme Admiral that Cuber can continue to live freely among the Mrovians. Attacks from Nitro's Empire In March 766 Age, Nitro's forces invade the Mrovian colony of Kuludug. The Lance of Mrov along with a battle group of several other Mrovian ships jump to the colony's aid. Upon the Lance of Mrov's arrival, Litri, one of Nitro's stronger soldiers, mentally corrupts several dozen Mrovians to fight on his side. Salhior deploys Cuber to eliminate Litri, and the Saiyan does so swiftly with the Cuber Special. After Cuber pushes back most of the invading forces, Nitro himself arrives, prompting Salhior and Guirrom to begin evacuating the planet. Although the Mrovian weapons shoot down Nitro's ship, the lord wipes out a large amount of Kuludug's defenses in one sweeping energy wave. Cuber immediately rushes to fight Nitro and is outclassed, beaten to near death by Nitro's physical strikes and s. Before Nitro can finish Cuber off, the Lance of Mrov teleports Cuber back into itself. Nitro gives the Mrovians a chance to join his empire. With the survivors evacuated, Salhior refuses Nitro and orders to have Kuludug destroyed. The surviving Mrovian ships all fire upon the planet with their Sterilizers and then jump away from the system. Following Kuludug's destruction, the Mrovian High Council instructs Salhior and the other admirals to destroy Nitro's bordering outposts to make it more difficult for the Arcosian lord to continue his invasion. Salhior relays these orders to his fellow commanders, but also tells them to avoid non-Planet-Trade-Organization casualties. Disappointed by his defeat, Cuber requests to resume sparring with Salhior, now more intensely, in order to become strong enough to kill Nitro. Nearly six months later, Nitro's forces invade Typhon, and Salhior orders Cuber to defend its research facility. Shortly after Cuber makes his way to Typhon, Nitro arrives with an even larger force in Mrov's system, much to the Mrovians' shock. Nitro sends his forces at the planet while he himself remains on his ship beyond the range of Mrov's orbital defense lasers. Salhior decides to face Nitro personally in order to keep the space tyrant at a safer distance away from his homeworld. Nitro accepts Salhior's challenge, and the two prove to be evenly matched, with Salhior possessing a slight upper hand. The Mrovian Supreme Admiral attempts to defeat Nitro with his Eradication attack, but does not do nearly enough damage to cause substantial injuries. Still, the strength Salhior had displayed prompts Nitro to revert to his true form. Now much more powerful, Nitro blasts the exhausted Salhior back to Mrov with a . Before the Supreme Admiral impacts the surface, Cuber stops his momentum before taking over in his place. Following Nitro's death by the hands of Cuber, Chaiva informs the Mrovians of the existence of Nitro's relatives they had not heard about. This prompts Salhior to begin training intensely in order to catch up to the Saiyans in strength so that he will be ready to deal with these threats should they ever arise. Return of the Ravenous In Age 770, a large group of Ravenous Soldiers led by a Sentinel invade Mrov via . The Mrovian warriors are able to wipe out the Soldiers while Chaiva destroys the Sentinel. Still, Mrovian probes are able to recover DNA samples from the Ravenous' remains, confirming to Quoeyg and Salhior that the invaders were indeed of their ancient enemy. Within a few days, the Leviathan, the moon-sized leader of the Ravenous, arrives, embedding its tentacles in the planet's crust and absorbing its biomass. Cuber and Chaiva approach the Leviathan to destroy it, but it is guarded by the Ziz and the Behemoth, its two most powerful children. While the Ziz and Behemoth fight the Super Saiyans, Aysuida cuts into the Leviathan in order to destroy it from the inside. The two-on-two fight is initially even, but the Super Saiyans eventually prove to be more of a match for even the mightiest of the Ravenous. After the Saiyans destroy their main threats, Chaiva turns her attention to the Leviathan, enters the hole Aysuida had created only to find the Mrovian in the jaws of three Sentinels. Chaiva kills the Sentinels that have Aysuida in their grasp, and then heads for the Leviathan's "core," housing its brain and heart. Chaiva promptly destroys the Leviathan's vitals with a Sacred Finisher, putting an end to the Ravenous once and for all. Yuki's Attack Yuki arrives at Typhon with her small fleet, prompting Saibron to immediately notify the Mrovian home fleet. Salhior sends Cuber to fight Yuki and watches the battle through Mrovian observer drones. By the time Cuber arrives, Yuki had already destroyed the Fortress of Attainment, which housed all of the warriors and the entire research team of Typhon. Yuki is there to avenge her father, leaving Cuber no choice but to fight. Sensing that his opponent is stronger than he is, Cuber fights defensively, keeping Yuki at bay with Stun Bolts and Keep-Away Kicks. Yuki, however, eventually loses her patience and pursues Cuber with more effort, eventually beating him down. When in a state of being unable to fight back any longer, Cuber briefly accepts his death, but then laments being unable to see his loved ones again; the thought of leaving his family behind angers Cuber, granting him a burst in energy. As he fights Yuki in his new enraged state, he transforms into a mid-battle and briefly overwhelms his opponent. However, he soon runs out of energy, having been considerably injured and regresses back into the first level of Super Saiyan, allowing Yuki to continue her ruthless torment. Before Yuki can land the finishing blow, Ledas arrives, barraging Yuki with an energy sphere barrage and blasting Cuber away in the process. Ledas, as a Super Saiyan 2, challenges Yuki to a fight, prompting the latter to transform into her Fifth Form Super Saiyan 2 transformation. As the two fight, Quoeyg informs Cuber of the Mrovian fusion device and instructs the latter to retrieve it from Typhon's research facility so that the Saiyans can fuse into a more powerful being strong enough to combat Yuki. By the time Cuber finds the device, Ledas himself is already nearly as injured as he is. Cuber, with what strength he has left, makes his way to Ledas as quickly as possible and then activates the device, merging the two Saiyans into Cubas. Cubas is considerably stronger than Yuki, but with the injuries sustained from both fusees and not used to his body, the fight starts off even. Eventually, Cubas is able to gain the upper hand, but before he can kill his opponent with a Kyorra Cyclone, Yuki uses a point-blank Explosive Wave that briefly blinds the fused Saiyan, buying her enough time to escape and hurl a at Typhon. Cubas catches up to Yuki and pummels her relentlessly, but then notices the Supernova's point of impact. As Yuki gloats, the Saiyan fusion blasts her with At World's End, seemingly killing her. Typhon explodes shortly after, knocking Cubas unconscious, but the fusion device sustains him on life support. Having been told of what had transpired, Chaiva travels to the location of Typhon and retrieves both Cubas and Yuki. Following Yuki's defeat, Cuber, Chaiva, and Baochoi travel to to revive the Mrovians she murdered using the . Cuber, however, also wishes to have his brother Kailon revived and requests both Salhior and Aysuida to be present at the location of Kailon's death so that they can retrieve the other Saiyan. Salhior and Aysuida agree to rescue Kailon; when Cuber makes the wish, Kailon appears and proves to be compliant, allowing the Mrovians to safely escort him into their ship. Personality Techniques |-|Techniques= *'Bidirectional Fluidity' – Rapidly dashing towards and away from the opponent, weaving in and out of his/her/its melee range in order to confuse him/her/it *' ' – A blue shield made of that can block most attacks *'Eradication' – An extremely powerful blue-white that leaves the user exhausted after its use *' ' – A burst of blue-white energy released in all directions from the body *' ' – A blue-white energy beam fired out of the index finger *' ' – The ability to use ki to fly *'Illusion Clone' – False realistic-looking projections that do not give off ki signatures and can only fool the eye *' ' – The most basic form of energy attack, fired as a small sphere from the palm – Salhior's ''ki blasts are blue-white in color *' ' – The ability to sense ''ki * – The ability to suppress one's own ki *'Plasma Shard' – A blue-white activated from the hand **'Burning Claw' – A diagonal rising forehand sword-swing **'Plasma Baton' – A less-concentrated version of Plasma Shard, used primarily for sparring *' ' – A rapid shift between different locations that gives the illusion of teleportation *' ' – With his right hand, Salhior forehand-slaps the opponent's ki blast right back to him/her/it. *' ' – The ability to move objects with the mind *'Telekinetic Vortex' – Salhior telekinetically forces his opponent to revolve around his body and then flings him/her/it upwards *' ' – The ability to communicate telepathically |-|Transformations= *'Stellar Mrovian' – A form achieved by a Mrovian that has reached a certain level of power |-|Equipment= *'Jump field projectors' – Fields generated by Mrovian structures that enable teleportation across distances within 1 million kilometers *''Lance of Mrov'' – The flagship of the entire Mrovian Navy from which Salhior *'Mrovian combat armor' – A fully-sealed suit of armor worn by warriors of the Mrovian military *'Mrovian neural implant' – A communicator surgically implanted into the brain in order to enable interstellar communication and to teleport Salhior's armor onto or off his body commands Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Canon Respecting Category:Mrovians